Lesbians on the Borderline
by Fencedude
Summary: Kimi finds Masazumi crying in the graveyard, and brings her back to her room. What will Musashi's foremost politician learn from the mistress of erotica?


_Something I threw together for /u/ back when the first season was airing. Please do not take it too seriously.  
_

Masazumi sat nervously on the bed, her hands fidgeting in her lap, as she felt the continual strokes of a brush through her hair. "Your hair is so pretty, Masazumi-san", the voice was sweet, and somewhat incongruous with the body it belongs to.

"No...no its not, Aoi-san" Masazumi kept her head still as she responded, not just because of the hairbrush, but because she was still embarrassed about how red her eyes were. How'd she let herself get dragged into this? Why did it have to have been Aoi Kimi who found her sobbing in the graveyard? "It's nothing compared to your hair, or Mitotsudaira-dono's"

"Don't sell yourself short, your hair is dark and beautiful and naturally so straight. A true eastern beauty." The brush stopped, and Masazumi felt hands running through her hair, pulling it back. "Have you ever considered wearing it up? Well, we don't have much time, so a simple ponytail will have to do for now. Masazumi felt her hair being pulled together, and then a band being put around it. "Here, have a look" a gentle hand turned her head to look towards the mirror mounted on the wall. The girl who looked back at her seemed so different, from just a minor change. Masazumi turned away from the mirror.

"I'm not that pretty. Making myself up to look girly is a lie. No one thinks that I'm any use as woman. I'm scrawny and without curves, I'm not like you Aoi-san, or Asama-dono. Even Mitotsudaira-dono has curves. I...I..." tears welled up in her eyes again. As she tried to brush them away, arms encircled her waist, and two soft pillows pressed against her back.

"That's not true, Masazumi-san, all women are beautiful in their own way, you sell yourself far too short. The true measure of a woman isn't what she has on her chest" Kimi's hands caressed Masazumi's chest, causing her face to flush brilliant red, "or even what she has down here." Kimi's hand reached between Masazumi's legs, and brushed across her crotch. Masazumi's face turned completely crimson in response, and she tried to wriggle away. A firm but gentle grip kept her in place, as a hand turned her head to the side, and she found herself looking directly into a pair of soft brown eyes. "Its what's in your heart, and in your soul."

Tears welled up again in Masazumi's eyes, and she threw her arms around Kimi, burying her face in the other girl's ample bosom. "Th...thank you, Aoi-san, I..." her words were muffled with tears and held back sobbing, "I appreciate what you say but...but..."

Kimi gently stroked the top of the crying girl's head, "there's someone you want to have see you as a woman, isn't there?" Masazumi nodded, her head still resting on Kimi's chest. "Have you ever told them how you feel?" A quick shake indicated that she hadn't. With a gentle hand she directs Masazumi's gaze upwards again. "Confessing your feelings is always hard, and rejection hurts, but that isn't all you are afraid of, is it? You really aren't afraid that you'll be rejected because you aren't womanly enough, are you?" Masazumi didn't respond, but looked away from Kimi's gaze. But at the same time she tightened her grip around the brunette's waist. "That's alright, one thing at a time." Kimi let the delicate, tear-stained face she was lightly holding drop back down onto her bosom, and the two just sat there for a while, holding each other.

After a while, Masazumi's finally brought her tears under control and wriggles out of Kimi's grip, standing up next to the bed. "Thank you, Aoi-san...I...I really needed that, thank you for being here for me." She smiled, looking genuinely happy, despite her puffy, red, tear-stained eyes. "I need to get back to my place and clean up, I can't go on student council business looking like this after all." She then noticed that Kimi was giving her a very serious look.

"When you get back to your room, you should masturbate." Masazumi somehow managed to turn an even more alarming shade of red at Kimi's unexpectedly frank statement. "You are very tense, and some relief will do you good." Masazumi's mouth worked silently, as if she was trying and failing to find the words she needed.

Finally, as she turned towards the door, very quietly "I don't do that." Before she could take a step, Kimi's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Masazumi turned her head in shock, her face still burning red in embarrassment.

"What do you mean 'you don't do that'?" Kimi's voice was more serious than Masazumi felt this subject deserved.

"Well...I have...but I don't, really. It...it...it doesn't really work for me..." Masazumi's voice was almost inaudible, and her face could not have been more red if it had been painted. The hand still gripping her wrist tugged lightly, and she found herself once again in Kimi's arms, though now Kimi was standing behind her, her breasts pushing into Masazumi's upper back.

"When's the last time you orgasmed?" Kimi's voice held no embarrassment or reservation. How could she say such things so casually? Masazumi's face felt like it was on fire she was so humiliated. Why was Kimi saying these things to her. Her eyes clenched tight, tears welling up again, but she found herself answering the question anyway.

"I...I...haven't, I don't think...I'm not sure." The choked words came out roughly, as if they had turned to dust in her mouth. As soon as she said them though, the arms around her waist drew even tighter than before and a soft voice whispered into her ear.

"It's ok, I'm so sorry I upset you again" Kimi's gentle voice soothed Masazumi's nerves a bit, and she found herself relaxing. "But now I know, and I can't just let you be. Let me take care of you." With those words, Kimi's hand dropped to Masazumi's waist, and before she knew what happened, the brunette had deftly unfastened the male uniform pants she wore, and they'd fall down around her ankles. Kimi became a whirlwind of activity, clothes seeming to fly off of Masazumi's body, and before she knew what happened, she was standing in front of the bed, clad only in her sky-blue panties. Kimi was now sitting on the bed, her legs crossed, her head propped on her hand, examining the only just now recovering Masazumi. "I was right, you are a very pretty girl." Masazumi had started to cover herself with her hands, but realized how pointless that was. Kimi reached up and started running her fingers across Masazumi's chest. Her pale skin was soft and warm, delicate pink nipples stood out, Masazumi shuddered slightly as Kimi's fingers tweaked them lightly.

Kimi's hand moved to the center of Masazumi's chest and with a single finger lightly traced down her body. Kimi had seen the female body in a myriad of forms, she herself was what many consider the epitome of feminine beauty, but before her stood someone truly unique. The delicate, slender girl had just the barest hints of her gender. Her chest wasn't masculine at all, but much more like that of someone on the brink of puberty, as if she had been held back, not allowed to cross that barrier. Her finger moved down her tight, flat stomach, tracing a light circle around her belly button, eliciting a bit of a squeak from the girl. Kimi looked up at her face, and saw that Masazumi's breathing had gotten quicker, and her face was flushed, more from arousal than embarrassment. Kimi looked her in the eyes and smiled, returning her attention to her ultimate goal...

Kimi's finger stopped right above Masazumi's panties, a thin scrap of pale blue silk, teasing at the treasure held within. The side tie underwear rode low on her hips, perfectly accentuating the most obvious aspect of Masazumi's gender. Kimi ran both her hands around Masazumi's hips, and traced the curve from waist to thigh, "I never considered it before, but one advantage you have in wearing a boy's uniform is the ability to wear cute panties like this. It's not really a possibility for most of us girls." She smiled a bit, thinking of just what she normally wore, or more accurately didn't wear, under her skintight uniform. Finally Kimi moved her hand to the front of the panties, lightly tracing her finger down the front, and finally curling it up between Masazumi's legs. She rubbed lightly, feeling Masazumi's folds, hidden behind the fabric. A slight squeaking noise escaped Masazumi's mouth, despite what was clearly an effort to hold back. Her face was more flushed than ever, and her breath was coming hard and fast. The heat Kimi was feeling through the panties showed that Masazumi was almost ready, but not quite. She started to slowly move her finger across Masazumi's slit, applying almost no pressure, letting the sliding of the silk stimulate her most sensitive area. As she felt Masazumi's heat rising and rising, Kimi leaned forward towards the flat chest in front of her, and gently took one of the rock-hard nipples into her mouth, and very softly sucked on it. Masazumi's reaction was explosive. Her entire body stiffened, a gasp escaping from her mouth and Kimi's finger, still pressing lightly against Masazumi's sex, felt a bit of dampness begin to form.

"I...I..." Masazumi was slumped against Kimi's shoulder, breathing hard and fast "I...never...felt..." each word escaped in the gaps between her breaths. "That was...like nothing I've ever felt." Her face rested against Kimi's shoulder now, her heaving chest pushing down on Kimi's. Kimi let the spent girl rest for a while, while she enjoyed the warmth seeping through her bodysuit. Masazumi's breathing finally slowed down, coming at a more normal pace. Very gently Kimi pushed her back upright, she wobbled for a moment, but kept her footing. Their eyes met, Masazumi opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it almost immediately. But Kimi saw the need in her eyes to feel that way again, that she wasn't ready for this to stop. Kimi gave her a gentle smile while her hands reached towards Masazumi's hips once again.

With a gentle tug, the bows holding the sides of Masazumi's panties unraveled, the tiny piece of blue cloth fluttering to the floor beneath her feet. Hidden behind it was smooth, hairless skin, its appearance caused Kimi to realize that Masazumi was completely without body hair. She hadn't noticed before, but her legs and arms were also both completely bare. She found herself a tad jealous, that would certainly make her life much simpler! She shook that thought away, and reached towards Masazumi's most private area. Her clitoris was just barely beginning to peak out, and behind it, her inner lips had swelled up, and the dampness she'd felt earlier was more apparent. Suddenly, Kimi stood up off of the bed. Masazumi jumped a bit at the unexpected movement. "It's time I show you how to do this for yourself." Kimi scooped the smaller girl up into her arms, and placed her down onto the bed. She reached down and undid her shoes, stepping out of them and onto the bed. Masazumi was fidgeting slightly, clearly conscious once again of her nakedness. Kimi scooted up against her, pushing the girl up onto her side, and pressing tightly to her back. The warmth of Masazumi's body flooded across Kimi, her slick, skin tight bodysuit heating in response. With her left hand, she reached over Masazumi and very lightly started to massage her pussy. As she did that, she began to lightly massage one of Masazumi's nipples. The stimulation quickly began to affect her, her breathing speeding up again, her body heating even more. Masazumi brought one of her hands up and started rubbing the nipple Kimi wasn't working on.

The assisted masturbation continued, slowly building Masazumi back up, Kimi felt the girl's lower lips become more and more slick with her juices. Very carefully Kimi hooked a finger up, and probed into her warmth. Masazumi jerked sharply in response, the sensation clearly new to her. Kimi gently pushed a little further, and met the resistance she'd expected to find. "Don't worry, I'm not going to take it from you, that should your own choice, give it to someone who will appreciate it, ok?" Kimi whispered the words directly into Masazumi's ear, and was rewarded by an extra flush of heat, as embarrassment joined arousal once again. She pulled her finger out of Masazumi's pussy, and very gently started rubbing the girl's clitoris. Masazumi's free hand started to move towards her pussy, as if the stimulation she was already receiving wasn't enough. "Let me show you how to do it, you'll want to do this for yourself from now on." Kimi stopped her ministrations, grabbing the girl's hand with her own, moving it down to her throbbing sex. "Feel that? That's your clitoris, rub it gently" Masazumi's fingers began to rub back and forth, Kimi's hand lightly guiding them. Kimi moved her other hand up towards Masazumi's face, gently caressing her cheek.

Masazumi started moaning heavily, her hand moving faster and faster against her clitoris and finally Kimi pushed two fingers very lightly into her pussy. The orgasm crashed over Masazumi, making her previous one feel inconsequential. She finally lost control, screaming in pleasure. It felt like it went on for ages, her back arching, her hand pushed firmly into her crotch, Kimi's fingers ever so slightly penetrating her burning hot sex. For all she knew, she screamed for hours and hours, the waves of pleasure wracking her body, until finally she lost consciousness.

Masazumi opened her eyes, and found that she'd been spun around, and was now face to face, or more accurately, face to chest, with Kimi, her arms wrapped around her, her face resting on the slick white material over the girl's breasts. Kimi seemed to be dozing, her eyes shut and breathing regular but as soon as Masazumi stirred, her eyes opened. "Well, I see you've decided to rejoin me in the land of the living. I can't remember the last time I knocked a girl unconscious, you really were in need of relief." The memory of what happened crashed onto Masazumi, as it truly dawned on her that she had just had sex with one of her friends. She tried to get out of Kimi's embrace, but the brunette's grip was firm and unyielding. "I can tell what you are thinking, you know. You are horribly embarrassed, and probably slightly ashamed. But you shouldn't be. You needed this, and I was more than glad to give it to you. Pleasure is nothing to be ashamed of, it's a natural part of life, and sex should be enjoyed, with whomever you wish to experience it with." Kimi lightly tipped Masazumi's face upwards, so their eyes met. "Whether or not we ever do this again, I don't want you to regret it, ok?"

Masazumi looked into the soft brown eyes, the gentle smile she'd seen directed at others, but never thought she'd see aimed at her. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you, you're right, I...I just never thought anyone would want me, not with the way I am. Thank you so much, Aoi-san...Kimi." Tears still filled her eyes, but a wide smile beamed up at Kimi. She snuggled against her lover, the feeling of slick bodysuit against her naked skin remarkably comforting, but something pushed against the back of her mind. "Argh!" she jerked upwards, her eyes darting around for a clock. Finally finding it against the far wall. "I have council work in fifteen minutes!" She leapt out of the bed and started running around the room, gathering her clothes. "Panties! Where are my panties?" Kimi had propped herself up on her side, watching the amusing spectacle of the naked girl desperately searching for her panties. "I can't find them!" Finally giving up, she started pulling on her pants.

Kimi finally got out of the bed at this point, as Masazumi finished getting her clothes more or less in order. "If I find them, I'll get them back to you, ok?" Masazumi was hopping on one leg, trying to get her shoes on. Kimi was finding it very hard not to laugh. As Masazumi headed for the door, adjusting her pants to account for the clearly new sensation of going without panties, Kimi reached out and stopped her. "If you ever want to talk, my door is always open, ok?" Masazumi nodded, clearly happy at Kimi's words. Kimi brushed back Masazumi's bangs, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She spun Masazumi around and pushed her towards the door. "Good luck, and I hope your feelings reach the one you love." Masazumi opened the door, turned to give Kimi one last smile, and then was on her way.

Kimi stared at the closed door for a moment, and then went back and flopped down on the bed. "That was certainly not how I planned on spending my afternoon, but it was well worth it in the end." She lifted her left hand to her face, and took a whiff of Masazumi's scent. "Mmm...now what to do about myself..." she muttered quietly, her right hand unconsciously rubbing her crotch. As she did this, she absently started licking her fingers clean. Then she shot bolt upright. "I wonder what Tomo's doing."


End file.
